The X-Files
, |idioma = Inglés |num_temporadas = 9 |num_episodios = 202 |lista_episodios = Anexo:Episodios de The X-Files |productor_ejecutivo = |productor = |director = Kim Manners (52 ep.), Rob Bowman (33), David Nutter (15), Chris Carter (10), R.W. Goodwin (9), etc. |localización = |duración = 43 min |cadena = FOX |primera_emisión = 10 de septiembre de 1993 |última_emisión = 19 de mayo de 2002 |precedido_por = |sucedido_por = |relacionados = The Lone Gunmen Millennium |sitio_web = http://www.foxhome.com/xfilesportal/ |imdb_id = 0106179 |tv_com_id = 61 |premios globo de oro = 1998 Mejor serie de televisión (Drama) 1997 Mejor actuación masculina en una serie para David Duchovny (Drama) 1997 Mejor actuación femenina en una serie para Gillian Anderson 1997 Mejor serie de televisión (Drama) 1995 Mejor serie de televisión (Drama) |premios emmy = 2001 Mejor maquillaje en una serie por el epiosodio DeadAlive 2000 Mejor maquillaje en una serie por el epiosodio Thief 2000 Mejor mezcla de sonido en una serie por el episodio First Person Shooter 2000 Mejores efectos visuales en una serie por el episodio First Person Shooter 1999 Mejor maquillaje en una serie por el epiosodio Two Fathers/One Son 1998 Mejor dirección artística por el episodio The Post-Modern Prometheus 1998 Mejor edición de imagen de una cámara individual por el episodio''Kill Switch'' 1997 [[Anexo:Primetime Emmy a la mejor actriz - Serie dramática|Mejor actriz en una serie para Gillian Anderson]] 1997 Mejor dirección artística por el episodio Memento Mori 1997 Mejor edición de sonido en una serie por el episodio Tempus Fugit 1996 [[Anexo:Primetime Emmy al mejor actor invitado - Serie dramática|Mejor actor invitado en una serie para Peter Boyle por el episodio Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose]] 1996 [[Anexo:Primetime Emmy al mejor guion - Serie dramática|Mejor logro individual en el guion para Darin Morgan por el episodio Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose]] 1996 Mejor logro individual en cinematografía para una serie por el episodio Grotesque 1996 Mejor logro individual en la edición de sonido en una serie por el episodio Nisei 1996 Mejor logro individual en la mezcla de sonido en una serie por el episodio Nisei 1994 Mejor logro individual en diseño gráfico y secuencias de créditos por Expediente X |otros premios = 2001 Premio de la Art Directors Guild por el episodio Without 2001 Saturn al mejor actor para Robert Patrick (John Doggett) 2000 Premio de la American Society of Cinematographers por el episodio Agua mala 1999 Premio ASCAP a la banda sonora 1999 Saturn a la mejor serie de televisión del género 1999 Premio de la American Society of Cinematographers por el episodio Drive 1999 Premio de la Art Directors Guild a la mejor serie 1998 Globos de Oro a la mejor serie de televisión 1998 Gran Premio del Gérardmer Film Festival por el episodio Redux 1998 Premio ASCAP a la banda sonora 1997 Saturn a la mejor serie de televisión del género 1997 Saturn a la mejor actriz para Gillian Anderson 1997 Premio Peabody 1997 Premio ASCAP a la banda sonora 1996 Premio ASCAP a la banda sonora 1996 Premio de la Televisión Nacional (UK) al actor más popular para David Duchovny '' 1996 Saturn a la mejor serie de TV del género }} 'The X-Files' (en España 'Expediente X, en América Latina ''Los expedientes secretos X'' o ''Los archivos secretos X'', en Argentina ''Código X'') es una serie de televisión estadounidense de ciencia ficción y misterio, que se emitió por la Cadena FOX, y creada por Chris Carter, centrada en los casos que investigan dos agentes del FBI, clasificados como "Expedientes X": fenómenos paranormales, avistamiento de ovnis, criaturas extrañas, etcétera. Fue estrenada el 10 de septiembre de 1993 y terminó, después de nueve años de emisión, el 19 de mayo de 2002. La serie ha sido uno de los mayores éxitos de la cadena FOX. Sus personajes y frases se han convertido en iconos de la cultura popular al explotar e inspirar una gran cantidad de teorías sobre conspiraciones y existencia de vida extraterrestre. La popularidad de la serie impulsó a Carter y sus socios a producir en 1998 la película The X Files: Fight the Future, dirigida por Rob Bowman. El 29 de octubre de 2007, se informó de que el rodaje de una segunda película sobre la serie titulada The X-Files: I Want to Believe comenzaría en Vancouver el 10 de diciembre de 2007. El filme se estrenó el 25 de julio de 2008. En una entrevista con Entertainment Weekly, Chris Carter afirmó que si I Want to Believe tenía éxito, se plantearía realizar una tercera película centrada en el argumento de la serie y enfocada a la invasión alienígena que quedó pendiente en ésta. |accessdate= }} En el momento de emisión de su episodio final, ''The Truth (9x19), The X-Files era la serie de ciencia ficción con más tiempo en la televisión de Estados Unidos, condición que perdió al poco tiempo en favor de Stargate SG-1. El programa fue considerado por TV Guide como el trigesimoséptimo mejor de todos los tiempos, y el segundo en el ranking de series de culto, solo superado por Star Trek. En 2007, la revista Time lo incluyó en una lista de los "100 mejores programas de televisión de todos los tiempos." En 2008, Entertainment Weekly lo nombró como la cuarta mejor obra de ciencia ficción[http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,20036782_20037403_20037541_22,00.html Entertainment Weekly: The Sci-Fi 25] y la cuarta mejor serie de televisión de los últimos 25 años.[http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,20207076_20207387_20207339,00.html Entertainment Weekly: The New Classics: TV] Reparto David Duchovny y Gillian Anderson interpretan a los agentes del FBI Fox Mulder y Dana Scully, cuya tarea es la de investigar casos inexplicables, los llamados "Expedientes X". Fox Mulder estudió Psicología en la Universidad de Oxford y su motivación principal es la resolución del caso de secuestro de su hermana Samantha que fue abducida por los extraterrestres cuando él era un niño. Su obsesión por estos casos le ha hecho merecedor del apodo de Siniestro entre sus compañeros del FBI. Interpreta el rol del "creyente" en la serie. Su colega, Dana Scully es la "escéptica", doctora en medicina forense; asignada en principio por sus superiores para refutar el trabajo poco convencional de Mulder y encontrar una explicación científica a sus enigmas,aunque más tarde acabaría confirmando la validez del trabajo de Mulder. Conforme la serie avanza, Mulder y Scully se ven rodeados por una intrincada conspiración que involucra las más altas esferas. A pesar de sus diferencias, los dos agentes forman un gran equipo que pone en problemas a una organización secreta dentro del Gobierno de Estados Unidos, el Sindicato, que oculta una terrible verdad. El principal miembro de este Sindicato es el Fumador, que consigue en más de una ocasión cerrar los Expedientes X. Durante las últimas dos temporadas (2000 a 2002), Duchovny se alejó parcialmente de la serie, por lo que fueron añadidos dos nuevos personajes para sustituirle: los agentes John Doggett (Robert Patrick) y Mónica Reyes (Annabeth Gish). Dana Scully y el Director Adjunto Skinner fueron el enlace con el argumento previo de la serie. James Wong y Glen Morgan, guionistas de varios de los mejores capítulos de las cuatro primeras temporadas, participaron en películas como Destino Final o El único y fueron también guionistas de otras series como Millenium y Los Pistoleros Solitarios, creadas también por Carter. Idea y Piloto A Chris Carter, un californiano que había tenido un éxito limitado escribiendo para TV, le dieron la oportunidad de producir nuevas series para la cadena Fox a principios de los años 90. Cansado de las comedias en las que había estado trabajando,Edwards, Gavin. "Be Afraid, Be Very Afraid." Entrevista con Carter. Details, noviembre de 1996. http://www.millenniumdesktop.co.uk/html/interviews/details_millennium.htm inspirado por un informe que decía que 3.7 millones de estadounidenses podrían haber sido abducidos por extraterrestres, y recabando en recuerdos del Watergate y el programa de terror "Kolchak: The Night Stalker", a Carter se le ocurrió la idea de Expediente X y escribió el episodio piloto en 1992. Al principio tuvo que luchar por su novedoso concepto y por el reparto. Los ejecutivos deseaban una Scully con más experiencia, "más alta, de piernas largas, rubia y busto grande" que Gillian Anderson, de 24 años, una veterana del teatro con muy poca experiencia ante las cámaras quien para Carter fue la única elección posible después de ver los castings. Así y todo el capítulo piloto con Anderson y David Duchovny fue filmado con éxito en la ciudad de Vancouver, Columbia Británica, Canadá a principios de 1993, y el programa salió al aire en la televisión americana un viernes de otoño, en la franja de las 9 PM. Carter fundó una nueva compañía inspirándose en su propio cumpleaños, la Ten Thirteen Productions, para supervisar Expediente X. La idea de Carter era mostrar a los agentes del FBI investigando sucesos extraterrestres y paranormales, pero también quiso trabajar las creencias de los personajes. En este sentido, declaró, Me considero una persona no religiosa buscando experiencias religiosas, por eso creo que, en cierto modo, los personajes hacen lo mismo. Dana Scully, por ser la científica "escéptica" y experimentada doctora en medicina, se la presentó como católica practicante; mientras que Fox Mulder, es el "creyente" en el fenómeno ovni, a quien sus colegas apodan "siniestro" (spooky). Carter dijo: El punto de vista de Scully es el punto de vista del programa. Y por eso el programa tenía que ser construido con una sólida base científica, para que Mulder pueda despegar desde ahí... Si la ciencia es realmente buena, Scully tiene un punto de vista válido... Entonces Mulder tiene que convencerla de que sus argumentos ya no sirven y ella tiene que aceptar lo inaceptable. Ahí esta el conflicto. Carter también sintió que el rol de Scully como la racional de la pareja y la inclinación de Mulder hacia las corazonadas y la intuición invertían los tradicionales roles de sexo en la televisión. En el episodio piloto, Scully es asignada a los Expedientes X como compañera de Mulder, para aportar un punto de vista científico en las investigaciones de Mulder en el campo de lo paranormal; en realidad es asignada a ese cargo para desprestigiar el trabajo de Mulder, que amenazan los planes de la Conspiración. El sombrío y poderoso hombre del gobierno en la sombra conocido simplemente como El Fumador o "Cancer Man", aparece sin hablar en la primera y última escenas del piloto —la importancia que iba a cobrar el personaje no estaba aún establecida. La "tensión sexual no resuelta" entre Mulder y Scully fue también un tema central desde el principio. Carter afirmó: "No quería que la relación estuviera por delante de los casos". Por eso Mulder y Scully, salvo raras excepciones, se nombran de manera profesional usando sus apellidos. thumb|left|"The End" fue el último episodio que se rodó en el lluvioso [[Vancouver, British Columbia (en la fotografía), cerrando la quinta temporada. Un total de 117 episodios del programa fueron producidos en Canadá antes de trasladar el rodaje a Los Ángeles para su sexta temporada.]] El superior de Carter en Fox, Peter Roth, involucró a miembros muy experimentados en el equipo de producción desde el principio, muchos de los cuales ya habían trabajado con él en la compañía productora de Stephen J. Cannell. Dos de los más respetados guionistas fueron Glen Morgan y James Wong. Sus contribuciones a las primeras dos temporadas, como el episodio "Beyond the Sea", fueron populares entre los fans, los críticos de TV, los actores del programa, y hasta el mismo Carter. Morgan y Wong volvieron en la primera mitad de la cuarta temporada. Antes entrar en Expediente X, Wong y Morgan habían trabajado con David Nutter, Rob Bowman, y Kim Manners en dramas policíacos como The Commish y 21 Jump Street. Nutter, Bowman y Manners se convirtieron en asiduos directores de Expediente X. Wong y Morgan tuvieron un papel importante a la hora de contratar muchos de los actores secundarios. John Bartley, el director de fotografía, dotó a The X-Files su atmósfera oscura, lo que le valió ganar un premio Emmy en 1996. Bartley dejó el equipo después de la tercera temporada y fue reemplazado por los directores de fotografía Ron Stannett, Jon Joffin y luego Joel Ransom. El rodaje del programa fue completamente trasladado a Los Ángeles a partir de la sexta temporada. Carter dijo teníamos previsto filmar el piloto en Los Ángeles. Cuando vimos que no podíamos encontrar un buen bosque, tomamos la rápida decisión de venir a Vancouver. Al final fueron tres semanas que se hicieron cinco años. Los beneficios de estar en Vancouver eran tremendos.Strachan, Alex. "X-Files creator bids B.C. sad adieu." Vancouver Sun, 30 de marzo de 1998. http://www.mjq.net/xfiles/cc-farewell.htm El clima templado de los bosques de Vancouver fue crucial para Expediente X, porque permitió a los directores crear esa aura de neblina misteriosa de alguna manera similar al éxito recién estrenado en aquella época en TV, Twin Peaks (en la que Duchovny aparece como agente de la DEA). La responsabilidad del casting recayó en Randy Stone, que recomendó los protagonistas a Carter, y en Rick Millikan. Entre los motivos para trasladar el rodaje a Los Ángeles estuvo el deseo de David Duchovny de estar más cerca de su esposa, la actriz Téa Leoni, con la que se había casado en 1997.David Duchovny Biography - Yahoo! Movies Tipos de episodios thumb|200px|Una reproducción del despacho del agente Fox Mulder. Cada episodio comienza con una introducción donde se presenta algún suceso misterioso que desencadena la trama y da la pauta a lo que Mulder y Scully investigarán. Le sigue el célebre tema de apertura compuesto por Mark Snow y los créditos (con excepción del episodio piloto). Éstos terminan generalmente con la frase "The Truth Is Out There" (“La verdad está ahí fuera”), pero a veces aparecían otras frases (véase Frases importantes más abajo). La serie siguió el formato estadounidense de cuatro actos, pautados mediante cortes comerciales para cada episodio después de la introducción. Cada acto tenía una duración aproximada de 10 minutos y la duración media de un episodio es de entre 43 y 44 minutos. La serie es considerada como única en su clase, por combinar episodios dramáticos con muchos otros episodios individuales, que no requieren conocimiento previo por parte del espectador para poder entenderlos. Debido a esto, los episodios se pueden dividir en las siguientes categorías: "Mitológicos" o Trama principal Episodios que relatan el desarrollo de una conspiración gubernamental relacionada con extraterrestres.Chris Carter en The X-Files mythology, Entertainment Weekly 2/99 Eran presentados en su mayoría al principio y fin de cada temporada, así como intercalados durante el transcurso de la misma. Constituyeron aproximadamente una tercera parte del total de episodios por temporada y generalmente se emitían como episodios dobles. El éxito de The X-Files radicó en la originalidad de la propuesta de Carter y su peculiar forma de abordar la teoría de la conspiración, el fenómeno ovni y los sucesos paranormales como asuntos que no están muy claros y en los que no hay pruebas contundentes que los avalen o los refuten. Además, Carter reinventó el tema de las invasiones extraterrestres, dado que tradicionalmente las películas y series de este género siguen el esquema: "Contacto abierto/destrucción de todo/batallas/ victoria humana final". En "The X-Files" se presenta la idea de una invasión secreta y pactada con personas poderosas y organizadas, que trabajan de manera encubierta mediante la utilización de un arma biológica: un virus conocido como Pureza o "Cáncer Negro" para esclavizar a la raza humana sin destrozar la Tierra. * Temporada 1: "Pilot", "Deep Throat", "Conduit", "Fallen Angel", "E.B.E.", "The Erlenmeyer Flask"MovieFreak.com - "The X-Files Mythology - Abduction" DVD Review * Temporada 2: "Little Green Men", "Duane Barry", "Ascension", "One Breath", "Red Museum", "Colony", "End Game", "Anasazi" * Temporada 3: "The Blessing Way", "Paper Clip", "Nisei", "731", "Piper Maru", "Apocrypha", "Talitha Cumi"MovieFreak.com - "The X-Files Mythology - Black Oil" DVD Review * Temporada 4: "Herrenvolk", "Musings of a Cigarette Smoking Man", "Tunguska", "Terma", "Memento Mori", "Tempus Fugit", "Max", "Zero Sum", "Gethsemane" * Temporada 5: "Redux", "Redux II", "Patient X", "The Red and the Black", "The End"MovieFreak.com - "The X-Files Mythology - Colonization" DVD Review * The X Files: Fight the Future * Temporada 6: "The Beginning", "S.R. 819", "Two Fathers", "One Son", "Biogenesis" * Temporada 7: "The Sixth Extinction", "The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati", "Sein und Zeit", "Closure", "En Ami", "Requiem" * Temporada 8: "Within", "Without", "Per Manum", "This is Not Happening", "Deadalive", "Three Words", "Vienen", "Essence", "Existence"MovieFreak.com - "The X-Files Mythology - Super Soldiers" DVD Review * Temporada 9: "Nothing Important Happened Today", "Nothing Important Happened Today II", "Trust No 1", "Provenance", "Providence", "Jump the shark", "William", "The Truth" Dos episodios que no pertenecían a la mitología introdujeron personajes que se convirtieron en elementos de los siguientes episodios mitológicos más tarde: :*''Sleepless: Alex Krycek. :*The Host: X. Episodios independientes Relatan situaciones que enmarcan hechos y criaturas paranormales generalmente sin relación alguna con la trama principal o "mitológica". Algunos de ellos exploran la relación entre Mulder y Scully; otros se centran en personajes secundarios como el director adjunto Walter Skinner o los Pistoleros Solitarios. Carter comentó que trataba de evitar el síndrome del "monstruo de la semana", para lo cual estos episodios también involucraban extraterrestres y conspiraciones gubernamentales, tratando de darle cierta continuidad y sentido incluso durante los descansos de la trama principal. Episodios sin tema paranormal Alrededor de veinte episodios que pueden ser considerados como un descanso de la trama principal ya que abordan temas alejados de lo "paranormal". Ejemplos son: ''"Irresistible" (2x13) (que aborda el tema de un asesino en serie con tendencias necrófilas); "Home" (4x02) y "Hell Money" (3x19) entre otros. Algunos incluso caen en el ámbito de la comedia, parodiando a la propia serie y a sus personajes principales: "Humbug" (2x20), "Syzygy" (3x13), "Small Potatoes" (4x20), "Dreamland I y II" (6x04 y 6x05), etc. Argumento de la trama principal Inicios Fox Mulder (encargado de los Expedientes X desde 1990) es un agente especial del FBI fascinado por los sucesos paranormales y por el fenómeno ovni desde que su hermana desapareciera a los 8 años de edad. Después de estudiar Psicología en Inglaterra ingresó al FBI en 1986 (habiendo terminado el mejor de su promoción). En los Expedientes X –olvidados hasta que él da con ellos– descubre casos irresueltos de carácter grotesco: desapariciones y muertes inexplicables, avistamiento de ovnis, presencia de seres extraños... Cuenta con contactos en el Senado y con la ayuda ocasional de un trío de excéntricos expertos en informática y comunicaciones que se hacen llamar Los Pistoleros Solitarios. Por otro lado, está Dana Scully, joven agente con una prometedora carrera. Es doctora forense y descarta el carácter paranormal de los Expedientes X. Es una científica y por tal condición trata de encontrar a todo una explicación válida. Si bien puede resultar extraño que la Dra. Scully trabaje en expedientes de estas características, el hecho es que es asignada por sus superiores del FBI al departamento con el pretexto de aportar validez científica a los casos investigados por Mulder; pero el objetivo oculto es desacreditar el trabajo realizado en los Expedientes X. Scully comienza a trabajar con Mulder en 1993. Por aquel tiempo, éste entra en contacto con un curioso informante: Garganta Profunda. Gracias a él, Mulder confirma sus sospechas de que existe una conspiración del Gobierno para ocultar evidencia de vida extraterrestre a la opinión pública. Los dos agentes comienzan a desatar el ovillo, a la par que se topan con casos que involucran a criaturas mutantes y actividad paranormal. Resolviendo estos casos, Dana y Fox van ganando confianza hasta llegar a tener una relación sentimental, aunque por la naturaleza de la serie se trata de un amor sutil y platónico. Ella empieza a creer un poco en lo inexplicable (evolución lógica del personaje) y a él no le sienta mal confrontar sus obsesiones con la dosis de ciencia de su compañera. Al poco tiempo forman ya un gran equipo. Temporadas 2-6 300px|thumb|Las abejas tienen un importante papel en la conspiración: son las encargadas de propagar un virus mortal. Garganta Profunda muere en el curso de una aventura al final de la primera temporada. Su último consejo a Dana es: No confíe en nadie. Como confidente le sustituye X, un tipo que sigue proporcionando información a Mulder, de una manera aún más paranoica que su antecesor. Paralelamente, se va erigiendo la figura de un temible antagonista: el Fumador, un hombre de inmenso poder político que tiene acceso al Pentágono, al mismo FBI y, en general, a todos los secretos del Gobierno de los Estados Unidos. Este sujeto consigue en 1994 cerrar los Expedientes X y separar a los dos protagonistas. Meses después, Dana es secuestrada por Duane Barry, un demente que dice haber sido abducido por extraterrestres. A pesar de la traición de un agente destinado a ayudarle, Alex Krycek, Mulder descubre que El Fumador y los militares están envueltos en el asunto ["Ascension" (2x06)]. Pasados tres meses, su compañera reaparece sin explicación y medio muerta en un hospital de Georgetown. Cuando se recobra, el Director Adjunto Walter Skinner –su superior inmediato– reabre los Expedientes X. Durante varios años, Mulder y Scully vuelven a sus investigaciones, cada vez más peligrosas. De hecho, pierden a familiares cercanos: el padre de Fox, William Mulder , y la hermana de Dana, Melissa Scully, son asesinados. Dos años más tarde, X es descubierto y ejecutado, dando paso a un nuevo confidente de Mulder: Marita Covarrubias, burócrata de la ONU. A consecuencia de experimentos realizados con ella durante su secuestro, Scully enferma de cáncer. Parecería que Skinner ha estado haciendo doble juego para engañar a Mulder, así que éste finge su suicidio para averiguar qué hay detrás de la conspiración y conseguir una cura para su compañera que ha enfermado de cáncer a causa de su pasado secuestro. La obtiene, pero ésta no evita que Scully quede estéril. Descubrimos entonces que Skinner siempre ha estado de su parte y que El Fumador trabaja no sólo para el Gobierno sino para un grupo secreto: El Sindicato. Se trata de personas muy influyentes que han negociado con los extraterrestres para asegurar que una futura colonización se lleve a cabo salvaguardando sus propios intereses. Entre ellos destaca un sibarita, conocido sólo como "El Hombre de la manicura" (Well-Manicured Man), empeñado en desarrollar una vacuna que inmunice contra el virus alienígena que emplearán los colonizadores para someter el planeta Tierra. Mulder llega a dudar seriamente acerca de la utilidad de su trabajo y de su lucha antes de embarcarse en la investigación relacionada con la "Paciente X". Al final de la quinta temporada, el Fumador quema la oficina de los Expedientes X, destruyendo el trabajo de muchos años. Después de estos hechos, ambos agentes, que han sido reasignados, se enfrentan a su misión más difícil The X-Files: Fight the Future (la película). Después de esta aventura, el agente Mulder no puede demostrar sus hallazgos (una base de experimentación extraterrestre en el Polo Sur); así que los Expedientes X son reabiertos pero sin contar con Mulder y Scully. En su lugar, El Fumador coloca en la oficina a su propio hijo: el agente Jeffrey Spendler (cuya madre es Cassandra Spender, la paciente X). Mulder y Scully son reasignados por un tiempo dedicados a asuntos triviales. Cuando un grupo de rebeldes extraterrestres –"Los Hombres Sin Rostro"– se enfrenta a los colonizadores y extermina al Sindicato, Mulder y Scully regresan a su oficina. Conocemos más sobre el pasado de El Fumador y su nexo con el padre de Mulder: ambos trabajaron juntos en la conspiración y sacrificaron a su familia como parte del trato con los alienígenas. Bill Mulder tuvo que escoger entre entregar a su hijo o a Samantha. El Fumador dispara a Jeffrey, acusándolo de "haberlo fallado". Últimas temporadas La cruzada personal de Mulder parece terminar cuando acepta que su hermana está muerta. A estas alturas, su relación con Dana ha adquirido claramente un carácter romántico: con motivo del nuevo milenio se dan su primer beso. Otro caso les lleva de nuevo a Oregón, donde comenzó la serie, siete años atrás. En esta ocasión, están desapareciendo personas que ya han sido abducidas antes. La clave está en una nave espacial accidentada en el bosque, la cual está rodeada de un escudo de invisibilidad. El Fumador, muy enfermo, envía a Krycek a hallar la nave. Mulder teme por Scully, que no se siente bien últimamente. Ambos se muestran bastante cariñosos en esta aventura, que da un vuelco cuando Mulder es abducido. Skinner lleva la noticia a Scully, que a su vez le sorprende con la noticia de que está embarazada. Hay que tener en cuenta que, cuando fue estrenado "Requiem" —episodio que cierra la séptima temporada— los productores no estaban seguros de que la serie fuese a continuar e hicieron un episodio que valiese de cierre pero al mismo permitiese continuar la serie. Aparece un nuevo personaje: el agente especial John Doggett, que es asignado para dirigir la búsqueda de Mulder. El embarazo de Scully avanza y descubrimos que su hijo será "especial". En un episodio, hay un grupo de personas que se dedica a recoger a los "devueltos" por los extraterrestres y sanarlos con los poderes de un extraterrestre que se hace llamar Jeremiah Smith. Cuando Mulder es devuelto, el Agente John Doggett y la Agente Mónica Reyes, a la que ha pedido ayuda para el caso, sin saberlo impiden que Mulder sea sanado, por lo que es dado por muerto y deciden enterrarle. Capítulos después descubren que quizás no esté realmente muerto y que hay una forma de salvarle y así lo hacen. Desenlace En el último episodio de la serie todo parece perdido, cuando Mulder es detenido, acusado de matar a un soldado de unas instalaciones donde se coló para descubrir la fecha fijada para la invasión. En este episodio se hace una especie de resumen de la serie en forma de juicio militar, en el que explican todos los hechos importantes ocurridos en las 9 temporadas referente a la trama principal. Ya que el tribunal militar que está juzgando a Mulder está influenciado por la conspiración, Mulder es declarado culpable y condenado a muerte por inyección letal. Doggett y Skinner ayudan a Mulder a escapar y a huir con Scully. Los prófugos conducen hasta unas ruinas Anasazi en Nuevo México, donde le han dicho que encontrará el último eslabón de la cadena que conduce a La Verdad: un "hombre sabio". Los agentes no lo pueden creer cuando allí encuentran al "Fumador". Éste les revela la conspiración del gobierno y que la invasión extraterrestre está fijada el 22 de diciembre de 2012, como ya descubrió antes Mulder. Tras la conversación, el lugar es destruido por unos helicópteros, pero Mulder y Scully logran escapar. Seis años después en The X-Files: I Want to Believe se muestra a Scully como una Doctora en un hospital católico y a Mulder en un completo aislamiento. El FBI decide retirar los cargos contra él si este decide ayudar a la recuperación de una Agente con la ayuda de un sacerdote pederasta que afirma tener visiones divinas. El argumento del filme retoma el espíritu paranormal de los episodios “Monstruo de la Semana”. Influencias de la serie Televisión Chris Carter menciona a Alfred Hitchcock Presents, Dimensión Desconocida, Night Gallery, Tales from the Darkside, y especialmente Kolchak: The Night Stalker como sus mayores influencias en la serie. El actor Darren McGavin quien personificó a Carl Kolchak en Kolchak: The Night Stalker apareció en dos episodios de Expediente X como el Agente Especial Arthur Dales, un personaje que fue descrito como el padre de los Expedientes X. Carter comentó que la relación entre Mulder y Scully (platónica pero con tensión sexual) fue influenciada por la química entre John Steed (Patrick Macnee) y Emma Peel (Diana Rigg) en el programa de la televisión británica The Avengers de los años 60. Una posible influencia de la serie documentada por la prensa fue la serie Quatermass de Nigel Kneale y su diversos proyectos para la televisión y el cine."Muldermass and the Pit", The 11th Hour Web Magazine, September 1999. http://www.the11thhour.com/archives/091999/features/muldermass1.html Se le propuso a Kneale escribir para The X-Files, pero rechazó la oferta. El éxito de culto de principios de los 90, Twin Peaks se considera la mayor influencia de la serie en cuanto a su atmósfera oscura y sus frecuentes mezclas de drama e ironía. David Duchovny apareció en Twin Peaks, y un personaje similar a Mulder se vio en la serie como el agente del FBI Dale Cooper. Ambas series fueron rodadas en el Pacífico Noroeste. Cine Los productores y escritores citaron All the President's Men, Three Days of the Condor, Close Encounters of the Third Kind, Raiders of the Lost Ark, Rashōmon, La cosa (El enigma de otro mundo), Los Niños del Brasil, The Silence of the Lambs, y JFK como influencias en la serie. También se hace referencia en los diálogos de la conspiración, a las películas de gángsters tales como la trilogía del Padrino, especialmente en las conversaciones del sindicato. Por ejemplo, una escena al final del episodio "Redux II" (5x02), refleja directamente la famosa escena del bautismo del final de El Padrino. Chris Carter utiliza en "Triangle" (6x03) diversas tomas en homenaje a La Soga de Alfred Hitchcock. Otros episodios escritos por él hacen multitud de referencias a otras películas, igual que Darin Morgan. Legado Por su parte Expediente X ha inspirado a numerosas otras series incluyendo Strange World, Burning Zone, Special Unit 2, Mysterious Ways, Lost, The Outer Limits, Carnivàle, The Dead Zone, Dark Skies, The Visitor, The 4400, Fringe , Bones y Supernatural, ninguno de los cuales, salvo Lost, disfrutó de la misma popularidad o seguimiento que Expediente X logró. Algunos de estos programas contaron con personal de Expediente X, como Lost, cuyo director de fotografía es John Bartley; 24, que tuvo como guionista a Howard Gordon; A dos metros bajo tierra, coproducida por Lori Jo Nemhauser; y Supernatural, que tuvo directores como David Nutter, Kim Manners y John Shiban. Fox también presentó dos series relacionadas: Millennium, también producida por Chris Carter, y la serie de "Los Pistoleros Solitarios" (The Lone Gunmen). Las historias de Millennium y Expediente X se cruzaban ocasionalmente. Frank Black, el protagonista de Millennium, apareció en un episodio Expediente X llamado Millennium (7x04) para atar cabos sueltos después de que la producción de Millennium fuese cancelada. Cuando el trío de los pistoleros también se quedó sin serie (apenas una temporada) volvió a Expediente X para tener un episodio final durante la novena temporada. En Los Simpson, comedia animada y contemporánea de la misma cadena, dedican el episodio The Springfield Files a hacer una parodia de la serie y aparecen unos dibujados Mulder y Scully investigando la aparición de un extraterrestre en la ciudad de Springfield. Aparte en el intro cuando aparece Bart en la pizarra, escribió "la verdad no esta ahí afuera" en referencia al poster de Mulder. La influencia musical también puede ser apreciada en la serie "Smallville". Mark Snow creó muchos de los temas de Expediente X, los más notables en The X-Files: Fight the Future y las temporadas siguientes. Mark Snow trabajó en la banda sonora de "Smallville" desde sus primeros episodios, aunque es difícil de apreciar la similitud de su música con la de Expediente X hasta su cuarta temporada. Russell T. Davies afirmó que The X-Files fue su inspiración para la serie británica Torchwood,Chris Howell. Sci-Fi Wire. "Russell T. Davies on Torchwood." describiéndola como "oscura, peligrosa y sexi...".Press Release: BBC Three, 17 October 2005 Otras series se han inspirado por los tonos oscuros y el formato de The X-Files, como por ejemplo Buffy the Vampire Slayer, que imita estos aspectos así como su esporádica mezcla de horror y humor. Joss Whedon describió su serie como un cruce entre The X-Files y My So-Called Life. Lo que ha llegado a ser algo normal en las series dramáticas de televisión en los últimos años, los títulos de los episodios nunca son mostrados en pantalla. Esta es una de las primeras series en las que los aficionados buscaban información, como los nombres de los episodios estrictamente vía Internet. Smithsonian thumb|250px|[[Frank Spotnitz y Chris Carter durante una sesión de firma de autógrafos en la ComicCon de Nueva York de 2008.]] El 16 de julio de 2008, Chris Carter y Frank Spotnitz donaron diverso material de la serie y la nueva película al Museo Nacional de Historia Estadounidense de la Institución Smithsonian. Entre los objetos donados se incluyen el guion original del episodio piloto y el póster de la oficina de Mulder con el epígrafe "I Want to Believe" (en español "Quiero creer"). Premios Durante el transcurso de sus nueve temporadas, el programa fue nominado para 141 premios de los que ganó un total de 61 premios individuales de 24 agencias diferentes, incluyendo Premios Emmy, Globos de Oro, Environmental Media Awards y Premios del Sindicato de Actores. The X-Files también ganó un Premio Peabody en 1996, durante su tercera temporada. El programa ganó un total de 16 Emmys; dos por actuación, uno por guion, y 13 por diversas categorías técnicas. En septiembre de 1994, The X-Files ganó su primer premio, el Emmy por "Mejor logro individual en diseño gráfico y secuencias de créditos". Peter Boyle más tarde ganó el Emmy por "Mejor actor invitado en una serie de drama" por su interpretación del personaje principal del episodio de la tercera temporada "Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose". Ese mismo año, Darin Morgan ganó el Emmy por el "Mejor logro individual en el guion en una serie de drama" por el mismo episodio. "Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose" fue uno de los cuatro episodios más galardonados que Morgan escribió durante su breve paso como guionista del programa. En 1997, tanto Duchovny como Anderson ganaron un Globo de Oro por sus interpretaciones en una serie de drama. Más tarde ese año, Anderson ganó el Emmy por "Mejor actriz en una serie". A lo largo de su carrera, The X-Files también ganó premios Emmy en siete categorías técnicas: diseño gráfico y secuencias de créditos, cinematografía, edición y mezcla de sonido, dirección artística, edición de imagen de cámara individual maquillaje, y efectos visuales. Además fue nominado para 15 Premios Saturn, de los cuales ganó tres por "mejor serie de televisión", uno por "mejor actriz de televisión" (Gillian Anderson), y uno por "mejor actor de televisión" (Robert Patrick). Cambios en la serie s (junto con Dana Scully) durante las primeras siete temporadas de la serie, pero dejó de ser actor regular durante las 2 últimas.]] En las últimas temporadas la serie mostró varios cambios tanto en los personajes como en su dirección, además de registrar descensos en su audiencia. Uno de los temas principales de la serie, la búsqueda de Mulder de su hermana se resolvió durante la séptima temporada, como ya se ha mencionado. La expectación acerca de la posible relación entre Mulder y Scully se cerró al término de la octava temporada, cuando se les muestra como pareja, aunque no viven juntos. Durante varios años, había sido tema de conversación el hecho de si ellos debían o no consumar su relación. Aun después del final de la serie, ésta todavía retiene gran cantidad de seguidores. Se ha dicho sin embargo, que Expediente X tiene dos audiencias, una compuesta de aficionados desde la emisión de las primeras temporadas, algunos de los cuales perdieron interés conforme la serie continuó su emisión, y otra más nueva, compuesta por aquellos que se acercaron a la serie por su alta popularidad, sobre todo después de estrenarse la película de 1998. Los Pistoleros Solitarios, un trío de geeks que en diversas ocasiones a lo largo de la serie ayudan a Mulder y a Scully, llegan a tener su propia serie, un spin-off de la serie original que tras emitir 12 capítulos fue cancelada. Como la cancelación dejó su historia sin resolver, se aprovechó The X-Files para realizar un episodio de cierre. Esto es equivalente a lo que se hizo para cerrar otra serie cancelada de Chris Carter, titulada Millenium, que tuvo su cierre gracias a The x-Files aprovechándose la circunstancia de la inminente llegada del año 2000 aunque dicho episodio es mucho más memorable por contener el primer beso entre Mulder y Scully. Con la idea de aprovechar su popularidad en televisión para dar el salto a la gran pantalla, David Duchovny dejó de ser actor regular después de la séptima temporada. Autoreferencias y referencias culturales thumb|200px|Escena de "[[Plan 9 from Outer Space", película que Mulder ha visto 42 veces.]] El número 42 frecuentemente aparece a través de la serie, siendo visualizado por primera vez en el capítulo 1 de la 1era temporada cuando El Fumador guarda evidencia alienígena en una caja numerada 1041 y, a su lado, aparece la caja con el número 1042 (Mulder vive en el apartamento 42, ha visto la película Plan 9 From Outer Space 42 veces, etc.). En el episodio '''4x02 "Home", se da la razón del número cuando Mulder muestra un titular de periódico antiguo que dice en inglés: "Elvis Presley muere a los 42 años". Además, el episodio se llama "Home" y el periódico "The Home Crier". Es un homenaje a los libros de Douglas Adams, ya que el número 42 se considera la respuesta al sentido de la vida, el universo y todo lo demás.Feature Article: The Beginner'S Guide To The X-Files "Alone", un episodio de la octava temporada, muestra artículos de episodios anteriores: en el escritorio de Scully está el collar de Queequeg, un perro que aparece en el episodio "Quagmire". También está el llavero que Mulder le dio a Dana en "Tempus Fugit". También aparece en este episodio el personaje de la agente Leyla Harrison que obtuvo su nombre de una persona de la vida real. Leyla Harrison era una aficionada a la serie, y una escritora de fanfic que murió en febrero de 2001 de cáncer de melanoma. Una de sus amigas contactó con Frank Spotnitz y éste decidió crear el personaje (una admiradora profesa de Mulder y Scully) en honor a su memoria.Leyla Tara Harrison (1972 - 2001) - Find A Grave Memorial La fecha de cumpleaños del creador de la serie Chris Carter es 13 de octubre (10/13 en notación inglesa). Así, hay frecuentes referencias al número 1013 en la serie, y la razón por la que el cumpleaños de Mulder también es 13 de octubre. También, es el nombre de la compañía productora de Chris Carter Ten Thirteen Productions (Producciones 10 13). Además, 11:21 es la hora en la que más frecuentemente aparece en el programa. Es la fecha de cumpleaños de la esposa de Chris Carter (21 de noviembre o 11/21 en Estados Unidos). El Calendario maya predice que la era actual de nuestro mundo acabará un 22 de diciembre de 2012 (en referencia al episodio "The Truth"). Frases importantes Presentación La frase "The Truth is Out There" ("La verdad está ahí afuera") usualmente es mostrada en pantalla, al final de los créditos de inicio de cada episodio. Sin embargo, durante el curso del tiempo de proyección de la serie, esta frase ha sido ocasionalmente reemplazada por otra, a saber: Otras Merchandising El merchandising relacionado con The X-Files incluye: * Paquetes de VHS y DVD con los episodios. * CD con la música de la serie. ** The Truth and the Light ** Songs in the Key of X ** The X-Files: The Album ** The X-Files: I Want to Believe: Original Motion Picture Score * Videojuegos ** The X-Files: The Game ** The X-Files: Resist or Serve ** The X-Files: Unrestricted Access ** Juegos para móvil (The X-Files: The Lion's Den ) * Un juego de cartas coleccionables. * Camisetas * Edición coleccionista de muñecos Barbie y Ken como Scully y Mulder.X-Files Barbie & Ken Gift Doll Set * Figuras de acción basadas en la película The X-Files: Fight the Future * Una revista sobre la serie. * Un cómic o historieta. * Una serie de libros novelando los episodios. Doblaje Véase también * Anexo:Personajes de The X-Files * Anexo:Episodios de The X-Files * The X-Files: Fight the Future * The X-Files: I Want to Believe * Los pistoleros solitarios * Ten Thirteen Productions Referencias ;Notas Bibliografía en castellano * * Bibliografía en inglés * * Libros en inglés * * * * * * Ensayos en inglés * * * * * * Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial DVD (en inglés) * Sitio oficial 2da Película "I Want To Believe (en inglés) * Cronología de acontecimientos de la serie (en inglés) * La Verdad Está Aquí Dentro (en español) * Noticias 'Expediente X' (en español) * ConexionX.Net (en español) * Grupo The X-Files Chile (en español) * Grupo The X-Files Costa Rica (en español) * Quiero creer-noticias de la serie y sus prot. (en español) * The X Files: Creer es la Clave Review Comentario de la Película y Trailer * Grupo 'Expediente X' en Facebook (en español) * Fox Crime España Página oficial de Expediente X (en español). Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Series de televisión de FOX Categoría:Series de televisión de ciencia ficción Categoría:The X-Files Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1990 Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos de los años 1990 Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos de los años 2000 Categoría:Series de televisión sobre extraterrestres Categoría:Programas de televisión iniciados en 1993 Categoría:Programas de televisión finalizados en 2002 Categoría:Ganadores del Premio TP de Oro Categoría:Ganadores del Globo de Oro a la mejor serie dramática ar:الملفات الغامضة az:Məxfi materiallar (serial) bg:Досиетата Х bn:দি এক্স-ফাইল্‌স bs:Dosjei X (serija) ca:The X-Files cs:Akta X da:X-Files de:Akte X – Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI el:The X-Files en:The X-Files et:Salatoimikud fa:فایل اکس fi:Salaiset kansiot fr:X-Files : Aux frontières du réel gl:The X-Files he:תיקים באפלה hr:Dosjei X hu:X-akták id:The X-Files it:X-Files ja:Xファイル ka:საიდუმლო მასალები ko:엑스파일 lt:X-Files mk:Досиеја икс nl:The X-Files no:The X-Files pl:Z Archiwum X pt:The X-Files ro:Dosarele X ru:Секретные материалы sh:The X-Files si:එක්ස් ෆයිල්ස් simple:The X-Files sk:Akty X sl:Dosjeji X sr:Досије икс sv:Arkiv X th:ดิ เอ็กซ์-ไฟล์ส tr:Gizli Dosyalar uk:Цілком таємно (телесеріал) uz:Maxfiy materiallar (teleserial) vec:X-Files vi:Hồ sơ tuyệt mật vo:X-Maps zh:X档案 zh-min-nan:X Tóng-àn